


moonsickness

by cyndakai



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depression, Drowning, Gen, Temporary Character Death, stuck in a loop, themrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndakai/pseuds/cyndakai
Summary: i've got one-hundred hours to rearrange the starsand i'm the worst mistake that g-d has ever madeyou seem to integrate so fucking wellbut i make lemons out of lemonade
Kudos: 8





	moonsickness

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is purely sadness and it doesnt have a happy ending and i do not intend to write a follow up so if this isnt your thing! i'm sorry.  
> lowercase purely for aesthetic sorry about that!

benrey was drowning, and they didn't knew what to make of it.

now, benrey knew dying. benrey died a lot. but never like this. never by _his_ hands. their best friend, who didn't knew who they were. of course he couldn't, but that didnt make it sting any less.

in fact. it stung worse.

they shouldn't be drowning, anyway. they got shot so many times by their friends. and yet, it wasn't the wounds, or the lack of passports - a fucking gatorade pool was filling their lungs, their mouth and nose sealing away, while they got to listen to their... friends... have a party at chuck e. cheese.

_it wasn't fair._

they never chose this. they wouldn't choose anything like it. they got so excited to see their friend and play again that they forgot that there even was a player. the player didn't know benrey. the player couldn't have known.

head was getting lightheaded. they knew if they wanted to survive, they'd have to swim soon. but why would they? why would benrey do outside of playing? the player would certainly delete the game soon and they'd never see gordon again.

why would they wanna live after that?

so benrey let the gatorade fill their lungs, get into their bloodstream, destroy their bloodcells. benrey passed out, and died, their heart stopped, and the avatar glitched out, the model t-posing into the original model, barney.

their last thought was about cardboard pizza.

and then they respawned.

they really couldn't stay dead. that's the problem with being a glitch: you don't follow the rules the usual characters do.

g-man coolatta was looking at benrey. they knew what that meant. no running. and the game is looping again.

_look, gordon. we made it black into back mesa._


End file.
